Crystal Mishaps
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Just things that went wrong in my journey for Myrrh.


Was this the end of me? This paralyzing shock was going to kill me. Just as the shock faded I was hit again. This bloody lizard wizard, a creature that I could easily kill with just one focus attack, was going to kill me. This thing had me right where it wanted me. I could practically feel its smirk. That evil gleam in its eyes. That almost ghostly look of another dimension that monsters always seemed to have glowed with malice. It glowed with glee as it tortured me. With excitement as I struggled to get my body to move. To obey me. To push myself off the this worn wooden bridge and face it. I could feel my strength leaving me. The strength to do just that. My will to live depleting along with my strength. The beast seemed to be getting some form of a rush from seeing me slowly give in. Give in and accept my fate. I was about to just give up when a thought came to me.

My home would become like Tida. That poor village that fell to the miasma because their caravanner wasn't strong enough and fell. They fell and their village became a victim. The people just hoped against hope until the very end only to be slowly destroyed by the miasma. They would all be waiting for me to return. They would all perish as they waited. Just like the people of Tida. Three years I had been doing this. I couldn't just fall now. Everyone was depending on me. I came this far into Daemon's Court and I'd be damned if I was just going to give up now.

And all I needed was that last drop of Myrrh. Just one more and I could return home. My home was depending on me. Sol was right. It wasn't just me my carelessness would affect. And he was right. It was reckless to come alone. Though… I had no one else… When it comes down to it. Sol spoke from experience. even though I often wished for him to get off his high horse he was up there for a reason. Just as the the next spell crashed down I threw all I had into moving out of the way. It seemed surprised and charged again. Feeling the numbness in my muscles dull I charged up my focus attack. I fired.

"I will not fall, dammit!"

The beast fell. I reached for the stone that dropped with its corpse. Another fire. I dropped down and leaned against the cool stone brick of the Daemon's Court walls. Pulling out the cure stone I used it and instantly felt my strength return to me. My wounds healed quickly but the dull buzzing numbness stayed. My new found weariness weighed heavily upon me. I let out a sigh of relief.

No one would find out about this mistake. No one. They would all lose faith in me if they knew. My younger sister, who knew how she'd take her older sibling almost dying. Especially since she told me not to go the first time I left. My older brother would no doubt yell at me for my carelessness. Mother… she wouldn't take it well and father… Father. No doubt I'd get an earful.

Taking a minute I forced myself up and continued on. I easily killed the beasts. Though the weariness that weighed down my limbs just increased. I needed to get this over with quick. I stopped as a glimmer caught my eye. A chest! I quickly approached. I forced the rusted old chest open. I smiled. Gil. Just what I needed. I picked up the coin. The coins scattered as I dropped them. A familiar shock struck me. I cursed my being a Selkie and my choosing a chest over checking my surroundings. Now just how was I going to get out of this one?

**Well this is just a little thing that happened to me in crystal chronicles. I was in Daemon's Court and I was hunting for my last drop of Myrrh. I easily destroyed this warrior lizards then as I was picking up the items that they dropped I was struck directly with that paralyzing lightning spell those magic lizard things have and I couldn't move. So I waited for it to fade. Just as it did my character was struck again. This process just repeated and I was starting to lose hope. But being me I kept my control stick pointed to the side and my character slowly moved that way. Then by some miracle they got out of the way in time after maybe the fourth or fifth time. AND being ME I shouted "I will not fall, dammit!" as my focus attack charged and struck the lizard. Then later once again being me I got into the same situation over fifty Gil which made me happy since I Never that high a number for Gil then a magic bloody lizard thought it funny to put me in that same situation that I was in before. I did make it to the boss and I beat it with much more ease and moved on to my fourth year. Now on year five though.**


End file.
